I'm Not Alone
by goddess of trix
Summary: What happens when a new student attends Dalton? Is Blaine ever going to ask Kurt out? If he does, it might be too late. Who's the new guy you ask. Read and find out. And a new girl at McKinley? Scandalous!  More inside  Kurt/OC
1. Vacation

What happens when a new student attends Dalton? Is Blaine ever going to ask Kurt out? If he does, it might be too late. Who's the new guy you ask. Read and find out. And a new girl at McKinley? Scandalous! But Rachel's driving her crazy. What's this about Kurt returning? He has a boyfriend? (Yeah, summary moves a bit fast. If Kurt returns it won't happen until after Regionals and summer.)

* * *

This is my first ever Glee fiction. I started watching it about a week or so ago on a friends computer. I loved it so much I downloaded every episode and watched it all this weekend. Somewhere in the middle of season 1 I wanted to write a Kurt fanfiction but thought I should wait until I was caught up on all the drama and what not of the show. And that's exactly what I did. I love Kurt.

Hope you enjoy it. I know it's short, but it's also late here. I really wanted to get it posted though.

And if you have any ideas for a title please put it in a review. Please and thank you.

* * *

It was Christmas vacation and Kurt was relieved. He loved it at Dalton but he was going crazy. He missed his room at home, he missed his dad, and he missed Carole and Finn. He missed the McKinley Glee Club and he even kind of missed Rachel. Yes, he missed Rachel.

Blaine had asked him to stay at Dalton over the holiday vacation but Kurt politely refused, saying he should be home with his family. Blaine understood. So Kurt packed his stuff up and headed home.

When he walked into his house it was dark. The lights had all been dimmed. Kurt set his stuff down and looked around the house. "Hello?" he asked the darkness. "Dad? Finn? Carole?" He looked around above ground a little longer and then picked his stuff up and he headed toward the basement. He opened the door and leaned into the doorway. "Hello? Is anybody down here?" He flipped on the light switch and cautiously walked down the stairs. He was met with decorations and a "Welcome Home" banner strung across the back wall of his room.

"Welcome home, Kurt!" bombarded his ears as he was covered with confetti.

Kurt's jaw dropped with his bag of clothes, his face lighting up like a child's face on Christmas morning. "Oh my gosh. You guys," he said looking at his dad and Carole. "Thank you." He hugged them both.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on," said Carole as she headed toward the stairs.

"We'll be upstairs when you both get hungry. We've decided on Chinese food for tonight," said Burt following his wife upstairs.

"Gotta say, I've missed you, Kurt. Glee is not the same without you," said Finn when they heard the door shut.

"I didn't think it would be," Kurt replied without missing a beat, a jaunty, playful grin playing across his lips. "I miss you guys so much." The grin slipped from his face. "I'm even starting to miss Rachel."

Finn laughed and shook his head. Both boys sat down on the couch.

"What can I say—I'm homesick. So, what have I missed at McKinley while I've been gone? Any scandalous gossip?" he asked.

Finn laughed. "Nothing of real interest. Sam and Quinn are still dating. Sam actually gave her a promise ring."

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as a girlish squeal escaped it. "Really? Well, good for them." Kurt moved a slight bit closer to Finn, a gleam in his eye. "What about you and Rachel? How are things going between you two?"

"It's not. I dumped her."

Kurt backed up a bit, a relieved but questioning look on his face.

"She found out about the fling between me and Santana last year. She got jealous and to get revenge, went behind my back with Puck."

Kurt looked disgusted. "Why should she even care? Yeah, okay, for a girl being her boyfriend's first is really important, it makes them feel special. But to go behind your back with Puck just because of something that happened last year? That's outrageous, even for her. And it's not like you two were dating when the thing between you and Santana happened."

"Thank you. A sensible girl who finally gets it."

Kurt laughed. "You're referring to me as a girl now?" He tilted his head to the left slightly and smiled. "Thank you. Given the chance, I'm sure I could pull the look off quite easily." He looked Finn right in the eye and got serious. "You know, it's probably better that you dumped her though. I'm sure she'd drive you crazy after a while and if you brought her around here, she might not last long. Besides driving me up a wall."

Finn laughed. "So, what's going on with you? How is it going with the Warblers and," he paused, thinking, "what's his name?"

"His name is Blaine. And things are going good. I'm still settling in and trying to get the rhythm of things. It's different there than what it was at McKinley. Rules are a bit different and we don't have a say in what songs we want to sing. It's kind of frustrating really." Kurt looked down at his feet. "I really do miss it at McKinley. I'd actually consider going back if it weren't for Karofsky still being there. I mean he is the reason I left in the first place." Kurt looked over at Finn. "I don't mind being the only openly gay guy at McKinley. I wouldn't, I mean. I would still have Blaine. We'd do what we did before I transferred. We'd hang out whenever and have fun." Kurt looked sad. "I miss Mercedes, I miss Quinn, and, dare I say, I even miss Brittany's stupid comments."

"You're miserable," Finn assessed.

Kurt looked him in the eye. "I'm not miserable. I'm confused. I should like it there with its zero-tolerance policy but it's almost like I don't have a voice anymore. I can't suggest songs to sing and I'm not used to that yet."

"The only thing missing from McKinley is a zero-tolerance policy then."

Kurt thought about that. "Yeah, but it's kinda pointless to enforce it if I'm the only openly gay person there. That is the only problem with that idea."

Finn just looked at Kurt with sympathetic eyes. He didn't really know what to do. Kurt had a point there. Finn sighed. "I'm starving. And I'm sure Mom and Dad want to know how you're doing in school."

Kurt's eyes lit up when Finn referred to his dad as "Dad." That meant he officially accepted Kurt as his brother. There was that song at the wedding and the toast that Finn made but since he hadn't really seen Finn since then this was the first time he'd said it officially.

"Yes, I'm sure Mom and Dad do want to know how I'm doing. And Chinese food sounds delicious."

* * *

So, what did you think? My OC will be in the next chapter I believe. He's from an original story that I am writing. My two main characters are a gay and lesbian. It's funny because I would not even be writing it if I had not seen Glee. The story was inspired by Kurt and Chris. Both my main characters will be in this as well as appearances from others.


	2. Church

Here is chapter 2. The previous chapter 2 will now be chapter 5 I believe.

* * *

Chapter 2: Church

Carol of the Bells was playing through the house, as Felix, Annabelle, and Lucas were busy decorating the house. The trio loved the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Actually, I lie. Felix and Anna were waltzing through the house while Lucas was decorating the tree.

"Come on, guys. You have to help me. We finish the tree and then we head to the church. My dad is going to be giving the Christmas Sermon tonight."

"Okay, okay. Let's string on the popcorn next and then we shall put up the ornaments and the festive and very colorful candy canes. And then we can head out. I am dying to meet some new people. We have been here only a few days and I am already missing the Phoenix heat."

"I know, right," interjected Felix. "How do they stand the cold weather here, Lucas?"

"Some of them don't. Some of them are snowbirds. They have second homes in Florida to go to in order to get away from the winter chill."

"Gosh, I would love that," said Felix, his eyes glued to the window where it was snowing and blowing up a storm outside. "Wouldn't you, Anna?" he asked.

"Anything to get away from here," she agreed as she started wrapping the popcorn strand around the tree.

* * *

Kurt stared out the window of the living room. It was snowing and blowing outside. He shivered despite the jacket he was wearing. And he was only looking at it through the window. He sighed. This was going to go horribly wrong. He just knew it.

Mercedes had asked him to go to church with her again. He agreed despite the feeling in his stomach. She said a new preacher was going to do the sermon tonight and she wanted Kurt to be there.

Kurt knew this was going to be a bad idea but despite the way he felt about it, he agreed to go. For her and only her would he go against his gut instinct and go.

A knock on the door stopped his thought process. He jumped off the couch and walked over to the door, taking a deep breath as he opened it. He smiled. "Hi, Mercedes," Kurt greeted. "Come in. I think Finn is still getting ready."

Mercedes nodded and sat on the couch. "Oh what a cute little tree," she said, commenting on the small fake tree that was sitting on the coffee table.

"It's just a temp. We're all going to look at trees tomorrow."

"Ready," said Finn, stepping into the living. "How do I look?"

"You look dashing, Finn. Dashing," complimented Kurt.

* * *

Anna, Felix, and Lucas climbed into Lucas' black Ford Escort.

"I hope I meet some cute guys," muttered Felix.

"I just want to make new friends. I'll find the right girl when it's meant to happen," replied Anna. "Until then, I won't push it."

They were silent for a few minutes as Lucas drove to the church.

"We need music. I don't like silence," said Felix.

"Okay, but the only CD I have in here right now is Eddplant's Confidence Tricks," Lucas reminded him.

"And that's perfect."

They all sang along to the CD until they were parked in the church parking lot.

* * *

Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes got out of Mercedes car and walked into the church, followed shortly after by Felix, Anna, and Lucas. Mercedes found a pew that had enough room for the three of them to sit. Mercedes sat first, Kurt followed, and Finn was the last to sit. Felix, Lucas, and Anna proceeded to the front and sat down in the front-most pew.

After a few minutes, the idle chatter died down as a man stepped up to the podium. "Hello, I would like to introduce myself. I am the new youth pastor. And—" He paused and looked at Mercedes. She got up and walked to the front. "I'm sure you all know Mercedes. I am her uncle and the new youth pastor here. My name is Chris Maybury. And, I'm sorry if I cause an uproar with my next statement, I really don't mean to but shift happens." He smiled and then became serious again. "I support gay rights."

Some of the elderly men and women got up and left. Kurt, on other hand, was staring at Mercedes with his mouth in an "o" shape.

"Dude, your mouth is open," Finn whispered to Kurt.

"Never call me 'dude' again, Finn," Kurt whispered to his stepbrother when he remembered how to use his voice again.

"If any of you attending this fine night are gay, I am not going to condemn you to hell and tell you that you are evil are that God hates you because of it. Because, if you want my opinion, I don't really think it matters too much. In the Bible it is written that no man shall sleep with another, but on the page after, it also says that men shall not eat meat of the cloven hoof. I think we do more harm then good by refusing entrance to those who are LGBT, because, let's face it; it is not something that Jesus would do. Jesus is loving and caring, and refusing entrance to those that are different than we are, is not." He made a motion to Felix, Anna, and Lucas to stand up.

Anna and Lucas stood on either side of Chris and Lucas stood next to Mercedes.

"Wow," whispered Finn. "She's beautiful. And her dress, look at her dress."

Anna was wearing a halter dress made of fabric that looked it came from outer space; literally. It was covered in stars and gasses that made up nebulae. Kurt had never seen anything like it before and he had to admit, it was beautiful. The dress, not the girl. Well, she was pretty too but he didn't swing that way. And to be honest, he didn't think she did either. But the dress wasn't the only thing that made her out. In her wavy auburn hair set a heart that was as spacey as her dress. Although the dress was a lighter color than the clip due to the fact that lots of starlight was gathered on her dress. On the clip, it looked like the stars were further away so you could see the blackness of space around them. Her leggings and shoes had absolutely nothing to do with space though. They were both stripped in black and white.

"This is Anna," he said introducing the girl. "And this Felix," he said, introducing the boy that was on his other side.

"And I'm his son, Lucas," said the boy who was standing by Mercedes.

Kurt was busy staring at Felix. The fringe of his dark brown hair kept falling into his ice blue eyes. And he kept brushing it out of his eyes in a way that Kurt found ridiculously cute only to have it fall into his eyes again. Felix was wearing a black suit that had a notched lapel. The lapel was gold with red embellishment that matched his red and gold Gryffindor tie. And his shoes…Kurt looked at the boy's feet in questioning. He was wearing heels. Kurt had nothing against it, in fact he liked it, but he had thought that cross-dressing wasn't allowed in church. The heels in question were a good inch off the floor. The heel itself was thick, not one of the stick heels he always saw women wear. He always found himself wondering how they didn't accidently break their ankle on those things. The shoes Felix wore also had lace on the toe and on the sides. Kurt thought they were cute.

* * *

After the service was over, Kurt turned to Mercedes. "Is that why you brought me here? Because you knew your uncle was giving the sermon tonight and you know he's for gay rights?"

Mercedes looked a little sheepish. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"No. No, not at all. Just a little surprised." More like a lot surprised and very taken aback. The prospect that a Christian was all for gay rights, and minister at that, was a bizarre concept to him but he liked the idea. He didn't know if he would want to come back and become a Christian but this was a very pleasant surprise for him. "Thank you for inviting me, Mercedes."

"Come on, let's go talk to them," she said grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out of the chapel, Finn following behind.

"Um, is that good idea?" asked Kurt.

Mercedes stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "You're not gettin' shy on me, are ya?" she asked him, surprised. Kurt always seemed so confident.

Kurt made a face at her. "No. Of course not. I'm just not used to being in a church."

"Come on," she said. "I'll drag you if I have to," she said as she started dragging him.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Finn as something dawned on him.

Kurt and Mercedes stopped and turned to Finn. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You like him," accused Finn. "You like Felix."

"I do not," said Kurt, turning away from his brother. "I don't even know him, so how could I possibly like him. That's like seeing a dish of food and saying, 'Ooh, I like that' without having ever tasted it before. It could be the worst thing on the planet and you would not know because you have never tasted it before."

"So, what are you waiting for, bro? Go talk to him," said Finn, gently nudging his brother toward the boy in question.

Kurt turned around and glared at Finn. "Don't call me bro," he said and started making his way over to Felix. He tapped him on the shoulder. Felix turned around. "Hi, I'm Kurt." Kurt looked down at Felix's shoes. "I like your shoes."

Felix looked down at his feet too. His eyes got wide. "I. Was not. Supposed to wear these," he said. He turned to Annabelle. "Why did you let me wear my heels? These totally do not go with my tux. I had nice shoes picked out to go with my outfit."

"Sorry," said Annabelle. "In our rush to finish the tree and leave the house I must have forgotten." She looked down at his feet and then made a frame with both her thumb and forefingers. "It doesn't look too terribly bad," she assessed. She looked over at Kurt and waved. "Hi, I'm Annabelle," she said holding out her hand.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Finn cut him off by reaching around him and shaking her hand.

"Hey there, I'm Finn. You're new here, right? Would you like me to show you around later?" he asked trying to be flirty and suave.

His attempt failed miserably though. "Sorry, I don't date guys. And if I did, I wouldn't date one who I just met. Thanks for the offer though."

Finn was dumbstruck. Girls never turned him down. "You don't like guys? Wait, are you—Ow!" He glared at Mercedes who had stomped on his foot.

Kurt made a face at his brother. "Finn? Can I talk to you over there?" he asked gesturing to the other side of the room.

Finn walked over to the area where Kurt gestured.

Kurt looked over at Annabelle. "Sorry about my brother. He's not used to girls turning him down." He walked over to Finn. "What is wrong with you? Over course she doesn't like guys. She's a lesbian."

Finn looked over at Annabelle then back at Kurt. "How did you—?"

"Gaydar," he said and then walked back over to the group, Finn following behind. "Sorry, my brother doesn't think before he speaks sometimes. But he does bring up a good point. We could show you guys around if you would like that."

"Yeah, that would be really cool actually. We don't really know anybody here and getting a tour would be sweet. I'm Felix, by the way."

"This is Lima. There's not much to show. Unless you're a fan of the snow," Mercedes interjected.

"We have a mall, some shopping plazas that I love to frequent, a movie theater, and a museum. Not a lot, yeah, but they're something," said Kurt.

"I love going to the mall. And I need to see Deathly Hallows. I really hope they do the book justice," Felix started fangirling.

"Oh no, now you've done it. Once he starts on a Harry Potter fangirl tangent nothing can stop that boy. Except lack of air," muttered Anna.

"That was a great book though. I wish they didn't have to break it up though. I just want to sit and watch it from beginning to end. I'm so sad that Fred died though. I cried when I reached that part in the book. And it's so sad that he died smiling. I mean, it does say so much about the twins' personalities but really? George has to lose an ear and his brother? But on the plus side, the Marauders now have a replacement for Peter now. And it's actually really great that the Marauders are reunited. It's just too bad that Fred and George had to be separated."

"I'm with you on that. Fred and George were my favorite characters in the books. I think that had to be traumatizing to George. And I felt sick when Sirius died. Harry finally had a way to learn so much more about his parents and Sirius was his god-father so that meant he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's but that didn't work out very well."

Kurt and Felix bonded over Harry Potter while the others just listened for about twenty minutes.

"We need to leave now," said Lucas. "Dad's probably home wondering where in the world we are."

"Yeah, Finn and I should probably get home too. It was nice meeting you guys."

"Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?" asked Anna. "All of us. You guys can show us the mall and the movie theater and we can go to the movies and lunch and stuff."

Mercedes and Lucas exchanged glances and knowing smiles. "Can't," they said. "Family thing."

Anna looked at Lucas and tilted her head. She gave him a questioning look. He made the ASL sign for "Later." She nodded.

That was something they did frequently. Both Anna and Lucas took ASL classes in middle school and high school. Lucas knew more than Anna did just because he had taken more classes. But that was a way that they communicated when they didn't want anybody else to listen to their conversations.

"Well, I think that sounds like a great idea," said Finn, grinning.

"Yeah, and then we could go back to my house and hang out and have dinner after," said Kurt.

* * *

Yay! I hope you like it. Here are Felix and Anna's outfits.

Anna: www (dot) polyvore (dot) com /annabelle_church /set?id=26017383

Felix: www (dot) polyvore (dot) com /cgi /set?id=2601915 (The white and black part on the jacket's lapel is supposed to be red and gold. The white part is gold and the black embellishment is supposed to be red.)


	3. Mall, Movies, Hangout at Home Part 1

Hi guys! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

I was looking at the links I put at the last chapter. Yeah, the link I have to Felix's outfit is not the right link. I don't know how I got that link there because I checked it and I have never seen that outfit before. Felix would never be caught dead wearing that. So here is the real link.

www (dot) polyvore (dot) com /felix_church /set?id=26019153

And this is only part 1 of a 2 part chapter. I really didn't realize it was already this long. And this is just in the car, fyi. So yeah...

And thank you to all of you who put my story on their alerts list.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Mall, the Movies, and Hangout at Home (Part 1)

The alarm went off in the room that Kurt and Finn shared at 8:00 AM the next morning. Finn groaned and covered his head with his pillow. "It's tooooooo earrrrrrrlllllly," he muttered. "Kurt, make it shut up."

Kurt stared at the alarm clock for a minute, trying to remember why he had set it for eight AM when they were on vacation.

"Kurt," Finn groaned sleepily. "Turn it off."

Kurt hit the snooze button, stared at the clock a second longer trying to remember why he was up this early, and proceeded to lie back down, still thinking. He went back through the events of the night before: He had gone to church with Mercedes because she had wanted him to hear the new youth pastor, he remembered he was stunned with what the youth pastor had said before the sermon began, and he remembered talking to Anna and—"FELIX!" Kurt cried darting up in bed, fully awake now.

"Wha?" muttered Finn. He removed the pillow from his over his head, sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What are you yelling about now?" Kurt had—unfortunately—successfully snatched him from the world of sleep.

Kurt usually wasn't too bad, but at the moment Finn considered him worse than the alarm clock as his stepbrother danced across the room to his iPod, which was currently connected to his iHome. "Our Time Now" by The Plain White T's blared through the speakers.

Kurt turned the music down a few notches before he danced around the room and to the closet and picked out a few different things to try on. He turned around to see his stepbrother still in bed, pillow over his head, trying to ignore the music—doing so rather unsuccessfully since a pillow can only muffle so much.

Kurt danced over to Finn and removed the pillow from his head. Kurt took Finn's hands in his own and tried to make him sit up. "Kurt," Finn moaned again. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you up. Come on, dance with me. It'll help you wake up."

"Kurt, the mall doesn't open until like 10:00." Finn didn't understand what the big deal was. They had all day to hang out. The quartet was going to hit the mall, grab some lunch, go to a movie, and then come back here to chill before dinner. That was an all day thing. "And the stores themselves don't actually open until like 10:30.

Kurt shook his head. "By the time I figure out what to wear, take a shower, moisturize, come back here to most likely find you back in bed, wake you up again, let you pick you out what you're going to wear while I do my hair, you take your shower, and you do your hair, and then we eat breakfast, it will most likely be10:00 or past 10:00 by the time we leave the house. Then we have to go pick up Felix and Anna who live about ten minutes from us in the opposite direction of the mall. That makes a total of forty minutes driving time: Ten minutes to drive to their house, thirty minutes of driving to the mall from their house. Meaning it would be closer to 11:00 by the time we actually got to the mall."

'Our Time Now' ended and 'You belong with Me' came on. Kurt began deciding on outfits, humming along. When the chorus came on Finn began singing along.

"_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm in the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time._"

Kurt grinned at his clothes. Never once did he regret having Finn as a stepbrother. He was always there for Kurt when he needed him and he got to know things about the jock that he never would have known. Like the fact that he listened to Taylor Swift. Yeah, they had their moments, like when Kurt felt like his dad liked Finn more than himself because Finn was straight and into "guy things" like sports. And like the time when Finn went homophobic on him about the room. Finn still had his moments after that but Kurt chose to ignore them. Kurt chose not to be put off by the "typical male behavior." But ever since the wedding, Finn had been more of a brother to him. Thinking about it, Kurt regretted his reasons behind getting their parents together, but he never regretted the result.

Kurt picked the outfit he was going to wear and gently picked it up. He started to sing along to the song too.

"_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know you better then that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._"

Kurt met Finn's eye and they both smiled at each other. Then Kurt walked to the bathroom, outfit in hand, to take his shower.

* * *

Kurt's prediction was pretty much right, as always. While Kurt didn't have to wake Finn up again, they didn't end up leaving the house until ten past 10:00. Then they had to wait about five minutes to warm up the car, so they didn't officially leave the house until 10:15 when they started out of the drive way.

But things only went up from there.

They picked up Felix and Anna who were just about ready when they arrived. Felix said something about grabbing his "Would you rather…?" cards off the table.

"Oh, I love that game," said Finn.

"It's so much fun," said Anna. "I'll pick first. If that's okay?"

"Sure," agreed the boys.

"Okay, pick a number—one to fifty. Whoever chooses closest to the number I'm thinking of will answer the question."

"Twenty-four," said Felix.

"Twenty-nine," said Finn.

"Thirty-three," said Kurt.

"Finn wins!" shouted Anna. "The number was twenty-nine!" She pulled a card out of the deck and examined it. "Alright, Finn. Choose your category: Pain, fear, and discomfort; appearance and embarrassment; ethics and intellect; or random."

"Pain, fear, and discomfort," he answered. "Some of those are really random questions."

"Like this one," Anna laughed. "Would you rather hang upside down from the Eiffel Tower suspended by a nylon cord or be strapped to the wing of a flying airplane with only duct tape?"

"Uhhh….Let's see. Hang from nylon cord or be held down by duct tape?" Finn tapped his chin, thinking. "You know what would be cool? Bungee jumping from the Eiffel Tower. That would be awesome!" There was a pause and then he answered the question. "Hanging from the Eiffel Tower. I prefer to be inside the plane when it's flying." Finn suddenly had a moment of realization: "How am I going to ask someone a question if I'm driving?" he asked.

"No worries," Anna chimed out. "You tell me who you want to ask. I'll pick a card and ask for you."

"That works then."

"Yeah, I don't want to get into an accident and scar up my face," said Kurt.

"That would be tragic," agreed Felix.

"I pick Kurt," said Finn.

"Okay," replied Anna as she picked out another card. "Which category, Kurt?"

"Appearance."

"Would you rather sing every word you speak or always speak in rhymes?"

"I would sing everything. There's only so much rhyming a person can do before that bit gets old and over-used." Kurt turned around and held out his hands for the cards. "If I may?" he asked.

"Of course," Anna said, handing them to him.

Kurt looked through them, looking for a card he really liked. After looking at about three different cards, he found one. "Felix?" he asked, turning around in his seat to look at the boy. "Category?" He looked at the card and then turned back around, fingers crossed for luck. _Ethics and intellect_, he thought to himself. _Please?_

"Umm…Ethics, intellect."

"Right then," said Kurt, mentally cheering in his head. "Would you rather have your significant other be sensitive to your feelings or have your significant other respect your intellect? But not both."

"Sensitive to my feelings," replied Felix without missing a beat. "What's the sense in having them respect you for your intellect if they're going to be a bitch about everything else? I don't see the point."

A huge grin cracked over Kurt's face. "That's exactly how I feel."

Felix smiled as Kurt handed the cards back to him. Their eyes met for a brief second before Felix looked away and at the cards. "Anna, category?"

"Random," she replied.

"Would you rather be left on a stationary ski lift over night during a snowstorm or be trapped on a continuously operating triple-loop rollercoaster for twenty-four hours?"

Anna frowned. "What kind of question is that? Would I rather freeze to death or die happy on a rollercoaster?" She smiled her thousand-watt smile. "Rollercoaster, please!" She laughed. "Okay, it's my turn again. Kurt, choose a category."

"Pain, fear, discomfort."

"Would you rather drive fifty miles with a car full of digital alarm clocks beeping or drive the same distance with four Styrofoam coolers constantly rubbing against each other and creating that annoying squeaking sound?"

"Squeaking sound. I can always drown that out with music. Beeping alarm clocks can't be drowned out so easily. Besides, it's not recommended to drive with a headache. Cards please?"

She handed him the cards.

This time he just picked one at random. Then he let out a laugh. "Finn, category?"

"Pain, fear, discomfort," replied his stepbrother.

"Would you rather always exit your house through an underground dirt tunnel which you must crawl through on your hands and knees or exit normally but have to sleep every night on cheap carpeting with no bedding at all?"

"Tunnel. That sounds so much more exciting than exiting the house normally. Screw sleeping without bedding. I'd rather crawl through a tunnel underground than freeze in the winter months."

"Cards please," requested Anna.

"Of course," said Kurt handing them back to her.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Felix," he replied. "Category?" he asked.

"Pain, fear, discomfort," he replied.

"Wow, that's, like, a trend right now," Anna commented. "Felix, would you rather walk in circles through a revolving door 1000 times or hang upside-down in an elevator for three hours?"

Felix looked super excited. "Are you kidding? Elevator for the win! I would love to hang upside down in an elevator and scare unsuspecting passengers! Do I get a cape too?" he asked.

Anna laughed. "Whatever makes you happy, Princess."

"Yaaaaaaaayyyy!" cheered Felix.

Kurt giggled to himself.

"Okay, Anna. Choose a category," said Felix.

"I'm going to break the trend of pain and discomfort and select appearance and embarrassment." She handed the deck of cards to Felix.

"Okay," he said as he chose a card at random. "Would you rather have your skin change into vibrant colors according to your emotional state (for example have your skin be red for anger, blue for sadness, yellow for cowardliness, etc) or wildly and uncontrollably flail your arms around whenever you walk?"

"I would love for my skin to change colors! I would me a human mood-ring. I actually had a X-Men Evolution OC like that. Her skin would change colors according to her mood and if she touched somebody her skin would change color according to their moods. That was her only power though. Not much help in battle. Felix, category?"

"Random," he said.

"Would you rather live your life in a small capsule in outer space or in a small submarine at the bottom of the sea?"

"That depends. Would this small capsule have windows that I could see the depths of space out of? And would it just be floating along or would it have navigational controls? I don't expect it to have hyper-drive though since it's a 'small capsule.'"

"Yeah, I suppose it could. I don't see why it wouldn't. Although a control panel might be a bit much for a small capsule."

Felix shook his head. "Not a control panel, I was thinking more along the lines of a joy-stick. Just to navigate the direction I'm heading in space."

"That works."

"Small capsule in space it is then. Yay! Okay, Finn, choose a category."

"Random," Finn replied after thinking about it for a second.

"Would you rather be able to fly or be able to become invisible?"

"Invisible. Then I could sneak into the girls locker room and watch them change."

Kurt looked over at him, disbelieving. Then he scoffed, mostly at himself. Why should he be surprised? Finn was a guy after all. "Really? I'd choose flying. Then I could just fly out of here and not have to worry about Karofsky again. I could fly to New York or London. I'd even fly to Milan, fashion capital of the world."

"That sounds like so much fun. Could I come?" asked Felix.

"Absolutely," answered Kurt with a smile.

Finn looked over at Kurt and then back at the road, a small smile on his face. "Kurt, choose a category."

"Ethics and intellect, I guess."

"Okay," said Anna, picking a card. "Kurt, would you rather be ruled exclusively by your heart or exclusively by your mind?"

Kurt thought about it. "Would I rather be ruled by my heart or my mind…? Be ruled by love or logic? Hmmm…" He thought for a second. "I'd rather be ruled by my heart. Logic is just cold and calculating if it's done right. It can also be ruthless. Ever stood outside on a cold winter night? Don't. I don't recommend it. But that winter cold can be compared to the chill of logic. Stand in it too long and you're bound to freeze and die. Love, on the other hand, is like the welcome warmth of summer. A person can bask in the glow of the summer sun and enjoy life. Basking in glow of love is the same idea as basking in the summer sun."

"Yeah, but with love comes heart-break," Felix put in.

"And with sunlight comes sunburns. Whenever you play with fire there's always that risk of getting burned." Kurt smiled at another analogy that he thought of. "Just like upsetting a hippogriff will risk you getting attacked."

"Oh, Malfoy totally had that coming to him. It's just too bad Buckbeak was sentenced to death after that."

"But he saved Sirius and they both ran away together after that. Anna, choose a category. Cards, please?"

Anna handed him the cards. "Ethics and intellect."

Kurt drew a card. "Would you rather have your mother live with you during the first year of your marriage or have your mother-in-law come over for dinner seven days a week for the first _two_ years?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Wow, that is hard. Well, it depends on which one is more okay with having their daughter married to another female. My mom kicked me out of my house when I told her I was a lesbian."

"What!" cried Finn and Kurt at the same time.

"I was so scared my dad would stop loving me and kick me out of the house or something when I told him I was gay. I'm lucky. He said he'd known since I was three when I asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday." Kurt turned around to look at Annabelle and Felix. "What happened?"

"Felix and I decided we would tell our parents that we were both gay. We both figured they needed to know. I had the feeling it wouldn't end well so I told my sister, her best friend Emily, and Lucas what we were planning on doing. My sister and I decided we'd plan a small little get-together with Felix's mom and dad. Emily and Lucas wanted to come to but we nixed that idea. Instead they were on standby in case things went south."

"Which they did," added Felix. "But Alice, Anna's sister, was there at home with us. She had her phone at hand to call Emily."

"When I told my parents that I was a lesbian, my mom exploded. My dad didn't seem to have a problem with it, but he looked mortified when my mom freaked out. I was promptly kicked out of the house. They gave me thirty minutes to gather what I could of my stuff."

"I called Lucas and he picked me up. I told him what happened and he took me back to my house so I could gather my stuff. My parents freaked out on me as well when I told them."

"And then Alice had a fit, started yelling at our parents. She said if I wasn't allowed to live here anymore, she was leaving too. She and Emily had plans to move into an apartment together anyway."

"That's why you came up here with Lucas," said Kurt. "Where are you guys going to school?"

"McKinley," answered Anna.

"That's where I go," replied Finn. "I'll show you around and stuff. Be careful though, you might end up getting slushied."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Slushied?"

"Yeah, it's what happens to the unpopular kids. I'm part of the glee club. We're the lowest part of the high school food chain. And, since you know me, that makes you unpopular by association. Thus, getting slushied."

"I'm going to Dalton. We chose it because of their zero-tolerance policy."

"Really? That's where I go, too. I started there last month. I went to McKinley but had to transfer because of some…stuff. I'll show you around and stuff when we go back."

"So to answer your question, Kurt," started Anna, "I think I would prefer my mother-in-law coming to dinner for the first two years." She looked at Finn. "Finn, category."

"Appearance," he replied.

"Finn, would you rather shave your head once and get a tattoo on your entire scalp or shave your eyebrows permanently?"

"Why would I shave my eyebrows? A tat is so badass and besides, my hair would grow back. I wanna ask you a question, Anna, but that will have to wait until we get to the mall. Can't do it while I drive."

"I wanna ask Felix a question then," said Kurt. "Cards, my dear?" he asked turning to Anna who smiled and handed him the cards. "Felix, category please?"

"Pain, fear, discomfort. I haven't done that in a few rounds I don't think."

"Would you rather suffer from unpredictable fainting spells or from bouts of shouting?"

Felix laughed. "Shouting," he replied automatically. "Then I could scare people when they got on the elevator by hanging upside down with my cape and annoy them with my shouting until they got to their floor." He gasped. "I should so do this when I go to college in New York City. They have tall skyscrapers."

Everybody laughed.

"Okay, Kurt, now it's my turn. Cards please?"

"Of course," said Kurt, handing them back to Felix. Their hands brushed in the process and both boys swiftly pulled their hands back like they had been burned, dropping the cards in the process.

"S-sorry," they both muttered. They both went to pick up the cards, hands brushing again. They both gave a nervous little giggle.

"Oops," said Felix. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah," agreed Kurt.

"Category?" asked Felix when the cards were picked up.

"It-It doesn't matter," replied Kurt shakily, looking at his fingertips. He still felt the sensation on his fingertips when his hand brushed Felix's.

"Would you rather drink a quarter bottle of olive oil or read 'War and Peace' cover to cover?"

"Already did it," said Kurt proudly. "The reading, not the drinking of the olive oil," Kurt said quickly, clearing up any confusion as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

Finn found a spot and parked the car, turning to Felix. "May I have the cards? I believe it is my turn to ask Anna a question."

"Anna, category?"

"Appearance and embarrassment," she replied.

"Would you rather have to spend a month, with no explanation, wearing a cape everywhere you go or wearing an eye patch and carrying a walking stick?"

"Cape, duh. That's a no brainer. I would love to wear a cape around for no reason. I love getting odd stares from people who think I'm weird. Because it's true."

* * *

Just let me know what you think thus far. Review? Please. I less than three my reviewers. (And sorry if this part is too long. I just thought I would incorporate "Would you rather...?" and during the car ride and it became really long.) LOL


End file.
